The invention relates to xerographic process control, and more particularly, to the improvement for measurement of tone reproduction curves by using a single structured patch in the interdocument zone on a photoreceptor.
In copying or printing systems, such as a xerographic copier, laser printer, or ink-jet printer, a common technique for monitoring the quality of prints is to artificially create a "test patch" of a predetermined desired density. The actual density of the printing material (toner or ink) in the test patch can then be optically measured to determine the effectiveness of the printing process in placing this printing material on the print sheet.
In the case of xerographic devices, such as a laser printer, the surface that is typically of most interest in determining the density of printing material thereon is the charge-retentive surface or photoreceptor, on which the electrostatic latent image is formed and subsequently, developed by causing toner particles to adhere to areas thereof that are charged in a particular way. In such a case, the optical device for determining the density of toner on the test patch, which is often referred to as a "densitometer", is disposed along the path of the photoreceptor, directly downstream of the development of the development unit. There is typically a routine within the operating system of the printer to periodically create test patches of a desired density at predetermined locations on the photoreceptor by deliberately causing the exposure system thereof to charge or discharge as necessary the surface at the location to a predetermined extent.
The test patch is then moved past the developer unit and the toner particles within the developer unit are caused to adhere to the test patch electrostatically. The denser the toner on the test patch, the darker the test patch will appear in optical testing. The developed test patch is moved past a densitometer disposed along the path of the photoreceptor, and the light absorption of the test patch is tested; the more light that is absorbed by the test patch, the denser the toner on the test patch.
In any printing system using test patches for monitoring print quality, a design problem inevitably arises of where to place these test patches, particularly on photoreceptor belts or drums. Xerographic test patches are traditionally printed in the interdocument zones on the photoreceptor. They are used to measure the deposition of toner on paper to measure and control the tone reproduction curve (TRC). Generally each patch is about an inch square that is printed as a uniform solid half tone or background area. This practice enables the sensor to read one value on the tone reproduction curve for each test patch. However, that is insufficient to complete the measurement of the entire curve at reasonable intervals, especially in a multi-color print engine. To have an adequate number of points on the curve, multiple test patches have to be created.
Thus, the traditional method of process controls involves scheduling solid area, uniform halftones or background in a test patch. Some of the high quality printers contain many test patches. During the print run, each test patch is scheduled to have single halftone that would represent a single byte value on the tone reproduction curve. This is a complicated way to increase the data bandwidth required for the process control loops. It also consumes customer toner for printing many test patches.
It is also known in the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,461 to provide two test targets, each having two test patches, selectably exposed to provide test data in the photoreceptor image area for control of the toner dispensing and bias control loops. In this system, the test patches are imaged in inter-document zones on the photoreceptor. Other techniques, such as reading directly the toner on projected images without adding more test patches, have been tried. These techniques, however, do not use existing test patch areas.
It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to eliminate the need for multiple test patches to be able to measure and control a tone reproduction curve, particularly in a multi-color machine in the interdocument zone.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a new an improved technique for process control, in particular, for establishing a tone reproduction curve. It is another object of the present invention to provide a single test patch within one interdocument gap in a color machine to measure a tone reproduction curve. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.